Look After You
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: Norma reaches her breaking point with Norman and turns to Alex for help.


So I think like pretty much everyone else in the Bates Motel fandom is still so pumped from last night's episode! It's gettting sooooooooooooo good and I'm so excited for this season.

Inspiration from last night's episode came to me and this little story is the outcome. I'm not going to make it as long as The Way We Touch, so maybe like 1 or 2 more chapters following this one. I guess you could just call this what I wanted to see happen between Norma and Alex. Yes, I know that this probably may never ever happen in the show, but a girl can dream, right?

After re reading and editing this story, I realized this is a very touchy subject and it may be a bit risky. But when you begin reading, please remember when Norman blacks out he has no idea what he is doing. And if this story isnt to your liking, please don't be rude in the comments. This is going to be a Norma\Alex story (of course).

I've just got all my inspiration to write again and I've been writing like crazy. The Way We Touch is going to get updated as soon as possible, I HAVE NOT forgotten about it. And after reading MarieJohnson123's fabulous and amazing Black and Blue, I realized our storyline sounds similar. This has happened before and I just want to say that I will never and have ever copied her storyline. I guess we just have the same ideas! So if anyone was offended because of that, I apologize, it was definitely not intentional.

So, yeah, TWWT and Be My Forever is coming along and I hope everyone tunes in next Monday to watch an all new episode of Bates!

Enjoy (:

"I don't think you killed anyone."

"Don't lie to me!"

Norma flinched away from the biting tone in her son's voice. She felt partially to blame at his outbreak, telling Sheriff Romero about what had happened. At the time, she felt it was right, that she was doing the right thing. But now, as she flinched away from the viciousness that has taken over her son, she would take it back in a heartbeat.

"I'm not lying to you, Norman." Norma forced her voice to be stern and assertive but against her own will, it came out shaky and weak. Those were the two things Norma hated to be.

"Yes you are! Why else would you warn him?" Norman shot back, taking quick, domineering steps towards his mother. He basked in the feeling of having power over her. Norman so longed for control in his life, control over something that seems given, but the power was always withheld by his mother. Now, the tables have turned and for the better. Norman had control of his life in this moment. He had control of the one thing he craves, the one thing that infatuates

him, the one thing that stirs him to his very core. His mother.

"Norman, I'm just looking out for you!" Norma shouted back, forcing herself to not flinch away from the closeness between her and Norman. They had always been this close, but this was totally different. Norman had the power to hurt her and it looked like he wasn't turning back.

Before Norma could blink, her son's hands wrapped around her neck, cutting off oxygen. She wheezed and coughed and clawed at his hands. Her blurry vision focused on Norman's blank but vicious face. He seemed to have no remorse to what he was doing. And Norma knew, or at least wished, if he was in his right mind, he would pull away and apologize profusely.

Norman's rough hands tightened and Norma began to feel dizzy. She decided if she didn't do anything soon, she would never wake up. As much as it pained her, Norma's knee popped up, hitting Norman in the crouch allowing Norma to escape.

As Norman fell back from pain, Norma struggled to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall, her hands rubbing her sore neck. Her coughs came out catching Norman's attention and Norma's teary blue eyes widened in fear.

Norma almost jumped up from the wall and ran to the hallway. She heard Norman's malicious voice shout Mother. The tone in his voice startled Norma and chilled and haunted her. Her clumsy feet stumbled as quick as possible down the stairs.

"Mother, stop!" Norman shouted as he followed his mother. Norma's head snapped around to see Norman charging after her.

Norma's feet were planted on solid ground and reached for the doorknob. But she was too late.

Norman slammed Norma's head against the door, causing Norma to collapse on the ground. She was unaware with the strength that Norman had. He had hit her against the door with such a force that it terrified her. Norma didn't care about the physical pain, she was a pro at avoiding and ignoring it, the thought of Norman hurting her was painful enough.

"Mmphf," Norma groaned in pain, holding her head. She struggled to focus on Norman. Her body began to tremble as she saw her son. He was standing over her, a smirk upon his face, and gave off a smug appearance.

"You shouldn't lie to me Mother." He stated. "Never lie to me."

"Norman, please," She begged as Norman kneeled over her. She suddenly felt like she was back under the wrath of Sam. Norma began to feel vulnerable and out of control, begging for the hurting to stop.

"You need to learn." Norman simply stated, a hand slapping her face.

Norma shrieked at the sudden sting in her cheek. She was terrified, completely horrified. But she decided she was no longer going to be a victim, even if she was the victim to her son.

"I'm sorry." Norma murmured, before taking her next step. With all her might, Norma pushed Norman off of her, giving Norma the perfect opportunity to run.

Once again, Norma sped down once another flight of stairs. Her head pounded as she moved, searching for help. She wished Alex had still lived at the motel. There was always that sense of security knowing Alex was there.

Norma finally made her way to the motel office and almost broke the door with the force she used to open it. She scrambled to the phone and dialed an unfamiliar phone number. She didn't know what to expect when the phone answered, she was given this number and thought she would never use it.

"Sheriff Romero." Alex answered the phone, his voice gruff and rugged, something that both scared Norma and excited her.

"Alex, it's Norma, I-I" Norma's voice shattered like glass, tears filling her voice, "I need your help. I'm sorry for calling so late and-and I know you might be busy, but I need you right now. I need your help."

"Slow down, Norma. You need my help? Are you hurt? Is Norman okay?" Alex asked. He set down a box and wiped the sweat from his brow. He just finished unpacking, putting away his clothes and miscellaneous things when he got Norma's call.

"Y-yeah, I'm not okay." Norma answered honestly, swallowing a sob. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who else to call."

"Don't apologize. I'll be over in 5 minutes." Alex replied, his heart aching at the pain and vulnerability in Norma's voice. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" He asked as he made his way to his car.

"If you don't mind, yes please." Norma almost begged. She had no idea where Norman was and decided to hide under the desk. She was terrified and haunted, the idea of her precious Norman harming her horrified her.

"You need to let me know what is going on." Alex started the car, accelerating out of his driveway with such a force, he was surprised he didn't hit a tree or something.

Norma swallowed another sob, unable to tell Alex that the cause of her physical and emotional pain was from her beloved son. Her body curled up underneath the desk, her knees clutched to her body as if they were bulletproof walls. The phone rested on the crook of her neck, "It's Norman," Norma's voice squeaked at the end, giving Alex the signal that she definitely was crying. "He's in one of his blackouts again. And I don't know how to handle him anymore. He's so much stronger than I thought… and I'm scared. I'm so scared…"

Alex didn't need to see Norma, he could tell by the sadness and hurting in her voice that Norman had really hurt her. He always had the fear that Norman would one day hurt Norma, but he always thought he would be there to protect her. His head was filled with so many emotions. Alex felt anger because the thought of anyone hurting Norma, made his blood boil. Alex had indescribable feelings for Norma. He saw her as such a delicate flower, but that also contradicted his thought because Norma was such a strong and assertive person. She seemed to have a steel armor on but behind the façade there was a vulnerable side of her that Alex has wanted to comfort so long.

"It's okay to be scared, but I'll be there soon. Just listen to my voice, okay?" Alex comforted her after hearing the heaving breaths from the opposite end of the phone. He could hear her murmuring things and the sound of her sobs. "Just focus on my voice and take deep breaths…"

"I-I can't… Alex… I can't breath…" Norma hiccuped and struggled to catch her breath. She felt blood in her mouth from her busted lip. Her hand warily touched the cut on her forehead from the door.

"Yes you can, Norma, I know you can." Alex pressed the gas pedal and saw the motel come to view. "I'm also there, are you in the house?"

"N-no, I'm in the motel office." Norma answered. After a few seconds, Norma heard Alex's car skid to a stop on the gravel. It was soon followed by the slam of a car door and frantic footsteps running towards her.

"Norma?" Alex asked into the darkness. He carefully walked around the office, searching for Norma and once he found her, his heart ached. She was balled up underneath the desk and the sound of her sobs filled the room. "Oh Norma…" Alex knelt to her eye level. She kept her head rested against her knee, her skirt was wet from the tears. "Norma, look at me."

She simply shook her head 'no'. Norma felt ashamed of her weakness and was scared of what Alex would do or say once he saw the bruises on her skin.

"Please, I need to make sure you're okay," Alex rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, he felt her flinch away, "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you…"

"Alex…" Norma whispered. She slowly lifted her head and moved her arms so he could see her.

Alex's eyes widened when he say the red imprints of hands on her neck and the bruise that was forming on her cheek. He decided not to say anything, not wanting to upset her, sensing that her feelings were still raw. Alex took his zip up off and used the cuff of it to catch he blood from her lip. She hissed at the pain and Alex whispered his apology. He had never seen her so weak and Alex decided he definitely did not like it.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here…" Alex soothed her. He watched as her hesitant hands moved towards his face and eventually rest on his cheeks. Her soft and gentle hands held his face and Alex felt nothing but comfort.

As Norma rubbed her fingers slowly up and down his cheekbones, she felt the warmth his body gave off. She touched his rough face just to prove to herself that yes, Alex was really here. That yes, he had really come to rescue her. Her eyes slowly moved to mimic her hands and she was greeted with the warmest eyes she had ever seen. The depth of his eyes were so deep, Norma could feel the security and protectiveness by gazing into his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Alex said in a quiet voice. He gently helped her stand, his hands grasped tightly onto hers and he slowly lifted her up. Norma's tear stained and beaten face infuriated Alex to the point of wanting to run up to the house and show Norman how sorry he would be.

Norma gripped onto his hands like a lifeline. Once she was standing on two feet, her body seemed so exhausted from the sadness and the hurt she practically collapsed against Alex's body. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around Norma, wanting her feeling of loneliness to diminish completely. He felt her body relax against his. Her head rested against his shoulder and her nose wiggled in the crook of his neck.

Norma sighed in content. She had never felt so safe and loved. Alex's hand supported her back and the other gently rested on her head, his fingers combing through her hair. Norma's eyes fluttered as she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. Their bodies couldn't be any closer even if they tried.

"Thank you for coming." Norma mumbled into his shoulder.

"Of course I would come." Alex replied immediately. "Norma, did Norman do this to you?"

There was silence in the room after he asked that particular question. Norma didn't want to answer yes but she didn't want to lie.

Norma inhaled his scent once more before pulling back. Her arms remained latched around his neck, still seeking security. "Yes." Norma's voice was so quiet, Alex could not have heard it if he wasn't so close to her.

Alex tensed, his lips forming into a thin line. He knew Norman would one day blackout against Norma. He hated knowing Norman was capable of making Norma feel the way she does now.

"I want to take you to my house for the night, if you're okay with that. It's safer and it would make both of us feel better." Alex stated, his eyes boring into Norma's eccentric blue eyes.

"I don't know, Alex…" Norma sighed, "I don't know if I can leave Norman here by himself."

"He's not a child anymore, he's an adult. He can take care of himself." Alex said. "Let me take care of you tonight, please."

Norma couldn't help but let a small smile form across her face. She craved the security Alex had and this was the perfect time to have it. Being under the care of Ale was something Norma wanted ever since he moved into the motel.

"Okay," Norma answered, resting her head against his chest momentarily.

Alex's lips rested against Norma's head, her apple scented hair twirling around in his noes, intoxicating him."Let's get to the car." Alex said, his voice muffled.

Norma silently nodded against his chest. He momentarily let go of Norma to drape his jacket around her. She gratefully clutched his jacket around her body. Alex took the initiative to lead Norma to his car. Her feeble footsteps shuffled behind Alex and her hand was tightly wound with Alex's. His warm hand led her cool one to his SUV.

Alex opened the passenger seat door for her and helped her climb into the car. He stood there for a moment watching Norma reach over to buckle herself in. She noticed his hovering and smiled down at him from her seat.

"You in there safe?" He asked, gazing into her sad eyes. Alex gazed at her like she was a beautiful painting in one of those expensive art museums.

"Yeah." She shot a deadly smile at him.

"Okay." Alex gave a small smile before closing the door.

"So, am I going to be the first guest at your new house?" Norma asked as Alex started the car. She noticed how strange he was acting around her. He was acting as if any movement would shatter like glass.

"Looks like it," Alex said pulling out of the motel driveway, "I actually live only about 5 minutes away."

"Can't seem to get away from the motel, huh?" Norma quipped.

"It's a nice little house, a good size for me." Alex replied, ignoring her comment.

The car stopped at a red light and Norma gazed out the window, her mind wandering to Norman. She could feel the intensity of Alex's glance. She has had that look shot at her several times before and she despised it. Much to Norma's dismay, she hated feeling weak, but most of the times she was weak.

"Stop looking at me like that." Norma's head snapped towards Alex, her tone defensive.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Like I'm going to break! Your looking at me like I'm some basket case!" Norma shouted, crossing her arms in frustration.

"I'm not!" Alex gripped the steering wheel as the light turned green. "I'm treating you like you've just been hurt, which is true. You ask for my help and I'm here. I'm not looking at you like basket case." He huffed.

"You're lying! I can feel your eyes on me and I feel like I can't breathe! I can't breathe with you looking at me like that!" Norma retaliated. "If you didn't want to help me, you didn't have to."

"You don't think I want to help you?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Norma, I don't think you realize my feelings for you." He said in a low voice.

Norma's heart began to beat rapidly. Her eyes met his and she saw rage and frustration. But it didn't scare her, maybe because in the back of her mind she knew Alex would never hurt her. "Your feelings?" She encouraged him to elaborate.

Alex bit his lip in hesitation, "I care about you, Norma. I would do anything to ensure your safety, I already do things to keep you safe. But damn it, Norma, you make it so hard for me to protect you. So when I got your call, I finally thought you needed me. I want to help you Norma, I've always wanted to help you. I would never treat you like a basket case. I know you're strong and I admire that. But there are times where you can't do it all. And those times are when I can be there."

Norma listened intently, her heart imploding with the tenderness of his words. She should've realized his feelings; he was always there to protect her since she moved to White Pine Bay. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" Norma sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I just have never had someone want to be there for me, you know?" She scoffed.

The car was silent for a moment. Alex suddenly felt nervous at his revelation. He feared that Norma didn't feel the same way and that he ruined their relationship. He would rather have Norma as a friend than not have her at all.

"I've never thanked you for all that you've done. And I wasn't lying when I told you that I always felt safe with you. Alex, I'm no good. I'm a mess, you should know that. You don't want someone like me, you deserve something better-" Norma rambled.

"I would be the luckiest man to be with you, Norma." Alex stated, his eyes quickly meeting hers. "Whatever has happened to you in the past, I don't care about. I just want to be with you now. I would take good care of you. You're not a mess. But if you think you are, I'm a bigger mess."

Norma smiled at him causing his heart to beat erratically. "I've never allowed myself to not think of myself as anything but a mess. I don't know how to be…normal. And I definitely do not know how to be in a relationship."

"You're not normal." Alex said simply. "And I'm glad you're not normal, normal is boring. You're extraordinary. You're so kind and so warm. Norma, you deserve everything and anything you want in this world."

Norma began to grow bold and reached for his hand that lie on the arm rest. Her hands seemed to always be cold and his were always warm. The honesty and tenderness in Alex's voice touched Norma to her very core, blinding her with love. "How can you do that?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Do what?" Alex asked innocently.

"Make me fall in love with you." Norma responded immediately.

Alex was at a loss of words. The word 'love' echoed in his head. "I don't know… I could ask you the same question."

Norma quietly giggled. "I think we've been tiptoeing around that for awhile."

Alex chuckled and turned down his street. Norma's hand remained in his and Alex liked it. Her head turned to see the houses in his neighborhood under the glow of the street lamps. The houses were small, but beautiful. Each lawn was perfectly mowed and green. Norma imagined a happy family in each of the houses.

"These houses are beautiful." Norma said in awe.

"It's a great neighborhood. It's hard to imagined that it's in White Pine Bay." Alex added. He turned into his driveway and opened the garage.

Norma smiled up at Alex's small colonial styled house. The house was a light blue color with dark green shutters. "Your home is adorable." She giggled.

"Adorable?" Alex asked, with a small smile. "I guess it does look a little 'soccer mom-ish'."

"I love it." Norma laughed, the melodious sound was music to Alex's voice.

Alex turned the car off and glanced down at their intertwined hands. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

"Sounds good." She murmured. She gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go.

Alex quickly hopped out of his car and opened Norma's door. He gave her his hand and guided her down out of the car like a gentleman.

The couple was silent as they walked to the door. Alex opened the door and held it open for her. Norma stepped in and saw mountains and mountains of unopened boxes. The house was still beautiful; dark wood floors, ivory colored walls and plenty of windows. It was quant and beautiful.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm still getting situated." Alex apologized, dropping his keys on the counter.

"No, it's alright." Norma began roaming around the maze of boxes. The box labeled 'photos' caught her attention. Alex watched as her fingers skimmed the box. "Do you mind?"

"I'm warning you first. Those pictures haven't been seen by anyone that wasn't family." Alex cautioned.

"Ooh, am I going to see you as a baby?" Norma asked in excitement, reaching into the box and pulling out a photo album.

Alex walked closer to her, standing close to her, close enough for Norma to feel his warmth. "That one is full of me as a kid."

Norma impatiently opened the album and smiled wide when she saw the pictures. "Is that you?" She pointed to a chubby toddler in the arms of an elderly man.

"Yeah and that's my grandpa." Alex clarified.

"You were so adorable!" Norma commented, continuing looking at the photos. After a few pages, Norma began to feel lightheaded. She must have made a whimper catching Alex's attention.

"Norma, are you okay?" Alex steadied her trembling body.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I just hit my head earlier and I'm starting to get a headache." Norma scrunched up her face and rubbed her forehead.

"You hit your head? Should we go to the hospital?" Alex asked, grasping her upper arm to steady her.

"No, no, definitely not. I just need to rest for a moment." She sighed.

"Well, I'll take you upstairs and clean that cut." Alex's hand moved down to her hand from her arm.

Norma wordlessly followed Alex upstairs. Once again, he opened the door for her into the bathroom.

"You can sit on the toilet, I have the first aid kit somewhere around here." Alex opened the bathroom cupboard.

Norma sat on the toilet. His jacket was still on her and her fingers played with the softness inside it. Alex found the first aid kit and made his way towards Norma.

"Hm, how the tables have turned, huh?" Norma joked as he opened the small box.

Alex chuckled, "It looks like it. We need to stop seeing each other like this."

Norma's smile slowly faded.

"Sorry, that was a stupid joke." Alex apologized after seeing the distraught expression on her face.

"No, it's okay. You're right though." She looked up at him.

"I don't think this is going to work," Alex said, "I'm going to need you to hop up here." He rested his hands on the counter.

"I don't think there's going to be a lot of hopping anywhere tonight." Norma scoffed as she stood.

"Wait…" Alex effortlessly lifted Norma on the counter. "You good?"

Norma smirked at him, "I'm great."

Alex ripped the package of the alcohol pad open and positioned himself to face Norma. Her knees were slightly separated, allowing Alex to stand in between them. If the circumstances were different, Alex would have loved where he was.

"This might sting a little bit." Alex warned. His eyes met her and like the time she cleaned his cut, he realized how beautiful she was up close. Alex hesitantly rubbed the alcohol pad against her cut. Norma winced and grabbed Alex's free hand on impulse.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Alex so wanted to be done with this part. "There, it's all over."

"Thank God." Norma's hand still grasped his.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as they are up close as they are far away." Alex muttered as he gazed into her eyes.

Norma blushed, "Thank you." She felt as Alex gently rubbed the Neosporin on her cut. She watched his face as he did so. Norma had never seen him so open and kind. His face was concentrated on cleaning her cut and Norma realized how handsome he was. She had always found him attractive, but now that he had confessed his feelings and came to her rescue, she realized that he was not just attractive, but a good man.

"There, that cuts all cleaned up." Alex gently rested his fingers on her chin and lifted. "Do you want me to clean your lip up?"

"No, its feels okay. I'm just getting sleepy." Norma yawned.

"Okay, you can borrow a shirt and pants to make you feel more comfortable." He offered dropping his hand from her chin.

"Yeah…" She smiled. "I'd like that." Much to her surprise, Alex slowly and gently lifted her from the counter and held her in his arms bridal style out of the bathroom.

"I just thought since you were tired, I-" Alex mumbled.

Norma lifted her finger to his lips to silence him, "It's okay, I like it." She smirked, resting her head against his muscular chest.

Alex entered his bedroom with Norma in his arms and let her down on the bed. He pulled out a black t shirt, identical to the one he wore now, and plaid pajama pants.

"Will these work for tonight?" Alex asked, handing them to her.

"Of course, thanks." Norma smiled up at him gratefully.

"I'll just be out here." He blushed, walking out of the room to let her change.

After a few moments, he head her voice giggle and say, "You can come in now." Alex entered his room and was greeted with Norma in his clothes and folding her own.

"You are staying in here tonight. I have a very comfy couch waiting for me." Alex smirked and leaned against the wall.

"No, no, I'll lay on the couch. This is your house." Norma objected.

"You're not going to win this one, Norma." Alex chuckled. "Please, it would make me feel better knowing you're comfortable up here."

"Alex…" Norma sighed, "It's not a problem, I can sleep on the couch. You said yourself it's comfortable." She raised an eyebrow.

Alex silently walked up to her, resting his hand upon her cheek, taking he by surprise. "It's comfortable for me. My bed is waiting for you." He smirked.

Norma sighed in defeat, her eyes not leaving his. "Thank you, Alex, thank you so much." Her eyes watered and Alex noticed. He quickly enveloped her in a tight hug. Norma relaxed in his big arms. Oh how she wanted to lay in his bed with him.

"You better get to bed." Alex mumbled against her hair. He was entranced by the scent of her hair.

Norma slowly pulled back, her face inches away from his. "Yeah…" She whispered.

If her lip was't busted and her face wasn't bruised, Alex would have given her a chaste goodnight kiss. So instead, he dropped a lingering kiss to her forehead, just above her hairline.

Norma's breath hitched at the feel of his lips. She wanted to stay in that position forever; wrapped in his arms with his lips against her.

Alex pulled away, feeling cold immediately. "Goodnight, Norma" He smiled.

Norma mirrored his smile and laid her hand against his cheek. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
